Hello, Harry-We are messrs Wormtail, Moony Padfoot and Prongs
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: The Marauders travel fowards in time and visit Harry, which leads to confusion, tears and the awkwardness of getting stuck in another time for two whole months. Which, for the Marauders, is very inconvenient. Rated T as there may be a werewolf transformation in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I felt like writing a new story so I did. This might only end up being a one or two-shot, but I hope you like it anyway!**

Harry Potter was lying in bed, sleeping. Note the use of past tense. He _was_ sleeping. Now, he was awake. Harry could hear voices outside his window, young voices, so the seven-year-old boy got out of bed and walked to his window, which was where the noises were coming from. He peered outside and saw something very strange.

First, he noticed a head of bright blonde hair, shining in the darkness, followed by a sandy-coloured head of hair. He was about to assume that there was only two people here, but then he noticed the vague outline of two more people in the half-full moon light. One had dark brown, almost black, hair and the other had a slightly lighter brown-coloured head of hair. All of the people noticed him and looked upwards, smiling. They beckoned for him to come down to them.

Harry took a torch from his night-stand then tip-toed over to his door and pulled it open very carefully, trying not to wake the Dursleys. He then continued tip-toeing down the stairs and then he walked through the sitting room, still tip-toeing, before carefully pulling open the front door and pulling it closed behind him.

He turned his head slowly, as though he was frightened to see exactly who the heads of hair and the waving hands he had seen from his window belonged to. When he completed his head-turning, he turned on the torch, and pointed it directly at them.

He was greeted with a lot of "ow!" and "Ah!" noises, so he directed the torch away from the people's eyes and instead pointed it just below their faces, so he could see them clearly without harming them. They all looked about 14, and they were wearing odd clothes, clothes that looked like a school uniform but were slightly different.

One of the brown haired boys stepped forward. He was wearing glasses and he had short, ruffled hair that he ran his fingers through as he walked towards Harry. "Hi, I'm James. And I'm your Dad." Harry was shocked. This man couldn't possibly be his dad, He wasn't old enough, and besides his parents were dead. "Way to drop a bomb on him, Prongs." Said the sandy haired boy, smiling. Harry looked up and shone the torch directly above the face of the boy who had just spoken. He had darker hair up-close, not as light as it had seemed when he was looking at it from his window. There was a scar going across his face and another on his neck, and he was significantly tired-looking.

Harry turned the torch to look at his so-called father, who was examining Harry. He started directly into Harry's eyes and stepped back, stumbling on the way, before jumping and punching the air. "Yay! He has Lily's eyes!" He said, celebrating. But why was it such a big deal that he had his mother's eyes? He had known his mother's name since he was little, it was one of the only things he knew about his parents, their names. James and Lily.

"Yes, yes, James, this is all very exciting, but we haven't actually explained anything." Said the boy with almost black hair. "Of course." Replied the person who he had assumed to be James. Funny, Harry thought. He had the same name as his father.

James turned around to face his other friends and said, "Moony, explain all the boring fancy time-travel stuff." The scarred boy stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. "Hi, I'm Remus. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. This is Sirius," He gestured to the boy with the darkest hair. Harry shone his torch at Sirius and he saw that his hair was quite long, shoulder-length in fact, and that he had very dark eyes. But despite being so dark, they had a strange playfulness behind them. One that looked as though it shouldn't be there, but was anyway.

Sirius walked up to Harry and shook his hand, smiling stupidly. "Well, as you've heard already thanks to Moony, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black, actually. Or Padfoot. Whichever floats your boat. "He started to walk away before pausing and turning back around, "Although I'm sure you already knew that. After all, I'm your godfather!" He added, glancing at James, who smirked. "Yes, I'm going to make you godfather, Pads."

James turned around and beckoned the last boy forward, a small =, blonde haired and quite chubby one. He smiled at Harry and held out his hand. "I'm Peter!" He squeaked. "Or Wormtail, for reasons that I'm sure you already know." Added Sirius, winking. Harry looked up at them thoroughly confused before asking, "How did you get here, and are you my dad?" He had directed the last part of the question at James.

"Yes, I am." James answered. "And as I said, Remus, explain!" Remus looked at him, half annoyed and half amused, before kneeling down to Harry's level. "We got here using a time turner. I had enchanted it so that it could go further back in time then it was supposed to, and so that it could travel forward as well." Harry looked at him before asking, "So magic is real? Is that what you meant by enchanted?" Remus turned to James who raised an eyebrow.

Harry could tell that this was going to be a very long night.

 **I hope you guys liked this! Be sure to review and let me know if you enjoyed this so I know whether it is worth updating or not. Thanks!**

 **-Imasingingpanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this must be a record in the world of updating-fic-ness! One day! Yay! By the way if you guys like this story then please check out my other stories, I have quite a few marauder and Remus/Sirius (Non-slash) ones. Also, I love Snape, so sorry if there isn't enough snivellus bashing in this xD**

After explaining what magic was to an amazed Harry, the Marauders decided to do some questioning.

"So, am I still incredibly hot in the future?" asked Sirius, smiling slightly. "I don't know, sorry." Harry replied. "Why not?" asked Sirius, pretending to look shocked. "Because I don't know you." This time, Sirius actually was shocked. "But I'm your godfather!" He said, gaping. "I don't have a godfather!" Harry said.

James walked up to Sirius. "Sorry. Something must've happened, you were my first choice for godfather, always have been." Sirius simply nodded and Harry looked up at everyone, still confused. "So, where am I, Harry? And lily. I need to know so that we won't get caught." Harry looked at James and said, "You are here. And Lily is my Mum, and my Mum is dead." James stepped back and fell over. He could barely breathe, barely move, barely feel. He didn't want to feel. Lily died. In this time, Lily was dead.

"In…In this time….Am I dead?" James asked slowly. "Yes, my Dad is dead." Harry said, repeating what he had heard his aunt and uncle say a million times. James gaped before gathering himself and he walked over to a bush and stood there for a long time, Sirius talking to him. Meanwhile, Harry was left with peter and Remus.

"How can we get back to our own time?" Peter asked worriedly. "I'm honestly not sure if we even can." Remus replied. "Oh, well I'm just over the moon about that." Peter said sarcastically. "Please be Serious!" Remus said exhaustedly. Sirius turned away from James and called out, "Only I can do that, Moony!" Remus rolled his eyes before saying to Harry, "We may be stuck here for quite a while. Do you know a place we can stay?" Harry shook his head. "My aunt and uncle won't let you stay here, sorry. They hate the 'M word'." Remus nodded.

"We could stay at Andy's!" Sirius called. Remus nodded before replying, "If she still lives in the same place!" And with that, Peter grabbed Harry's hand, and they all apparated to Andromeda tonks' house.

 **I'm** _ **soooooooooo**_ **Sorry that was so short! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

 **-Imasingingpanda**


End file.
